


what if tomorrow came to you?

by GordieGord



Series: Time-Travelling Traumatized Duo™ [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Assassination, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF Tommy and Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Soldiers, Drabble, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tommy and Tubbo once again falls like mcs in isekai animes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo hold hands, they close their eyes, waving goodbye and wake up into a world they once knew andstill hated.A world about to snap.alternatively: post november 16 tommy & tubbo pay a visit to their past selves and co. but this time, they're on a mission.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Time-Travelling Traumatized Duo™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048462
Comments: 21
Kudos: 436





	what if tomorrow came to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically,
> 
> Everyone:  
> Tommy and Tubbo: fuck u
> 
> ========
> 
> They only have one life here :))

They fall silently.

Eyes on the blue wide landscape, on the fluffy white innocent clouds.

Fingers still clenched around the other's.

**L'Manberg isn't a place**

They remember the words of a man once noble, once good, once hopeful.

They look around the land barren of people but full of structures.

They brush themselves off, stepping unto the wooden path. 

Shouts can be heard in the distance.

They look at each other, a sword and an axe out and ready.

They move.

**L'Manberg is a togetherness.**

They smell the lust for power, the greed for more.

A declaration about to slip from a guy with no actual authority.

They feel each other's scars and the blanket of utter exhaustion washes away any grain of hesitance.

They throw their shot.

**The moment they lose their ideals.**

Two innocuous pops in succession makes two boys appear in two different spots.

_Jschlatt was slain by T̷͉̼̈́͜͝u̶̠̩̜̜͉͊͗b̶͈̰͎̙̮̞͋͛͂̕b̸̧̰̞̰̈̓̓͛͝o̷̡̰̠͖̗͒̂͠_̸̲̣͔̭̥̈́͜_

Panicked shouts and garbled noises, wide eyes and unblinking ones. Sight trapped on center stage

and not a second later,

a hoarse gasp.

_WilburSoot was slain by T̵̨̧̧̥̑̒̋ò̷̬͒́̃̊͘m̵͚̘̖̪̱̏̿̀͆̚͝m̵͍̋̾ý̶̠̠̊͗In̴̤̄̅̏n̷̡̧̖͚̜̈́̆̂̉i̴̬̩͓̼̍͋̾͒ͅṯ̷̗̯̉_

A sword swiftly pulled out, stance steady even as the spotlight changes.

A lone bloody but unbothered boy gazes at still porcelain from the podium.

"Are you happy, Dream?" Blank eyes meeting beady expressionless ones. A mirror image, one would say. A nightmare, for others.

He would kill the annoying neon bastard if he wasn't so vital to the smp. 

"You– you killed him. Wha—what— why?" disbelief painfully obvious, sorrow even more blatant. The light makes the boy, physically taller than most, seem so small.

The scarred blonde looks at his younger counterpart and gives him a short hum of agreement. 

Tommy glances at the pitiful king, a sardonic smile at his lips. 

A final scoff, "It was never meant to be." 

**That is when L'manberg falls.**

Everyone felt helpless, _childish,_ as they watched the two men pearl away.

**Author's Note:**

> have this oneshot as i procrastinate writing the other fic


End file.
